


TTS drabbles - Sulien

by Astrumiel



Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [6]
Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: AU Fic, Future Fic, Gen, Yes the sun estate is already crawling with kids but there's always room for one more in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	TTS drabbles - Sulien

"Daddy?" Rune turns to find little Sulien standing in the doorway of the nursery, rubbing his eyes. 

"Little sun what are you doing up?" He asks stepping away from his bedroom and going over to scoop up his little one. 

"Woke up -'nd 'm not tired." Sulien yawned after he explained. 

"Not tired huh?" Rune asked him, smiling when Sulien shook his head. "Are you sure? Maybe you're a little tired?" 

" 'm little." Sulien echoed. 

"You're little." Rune agreed, dropping a kiss on top of his head as Sulien settled against him. "My little sun." 

"Daddy?" Sulien asked nearly bumping his head on Rune's chin when he moved suddenly. 

"Yes, Sul?" Rune asked patiently. 

"How'd you and Papa and Da meet?" Sulien asked and Rune blinked back at him in surprise. His money was on Corbie for planting that question - thought Max couldn't be ruled out either.   
He stood in the doorway of his bedroom and looked in, Brand was holding Addam curled into his chest, his hand messing up the careful braid he had made earlier. Looking at them his heart ached with all the love he felt. 

"I'll tell you the full story one day - but you need to sleep little sun, so you get the little version tonight," Rune said carrying Sulien back to his room.


End file.
